Les lamentations de Todoroki Shouto
by Ilunae
Summary: Todoroki voudrait bien qu'on lui foute la paix.


Bonjour,

Encore une autre fic de ma part. Avec cette fois, bakudeku sous le point de vue de Todoroki.

Le pairing est donc bakudeku avec d'autres qui sont mentionnés. Shinkami, Kirimina, Hawksdeavor et Inatodo.

* * *

Depuis le début de leur troisième année Bakugou et Midoriya étaient devenus l'attraction principale de leur classe. Ils avaient déjà su se faire remarquer dès leur première année à Yuei. Tout le monde se souvenait encore du premier exercice d'entraînement avec All Might. Tout comme la fois où ils étaient sortis en plein milieu de la nuit pour se battre.

Leur relation avait commencé à s'améliorer peu de temps après cela. Il n'était plus rare de les voir parler ensemble. Ni de voir Midoriya aller vers Bakugou les yeux pétillants d'admiration pour le complimenter pour un de ses exploits. En général, cela donnait une réaction très intéressante de la part de Bakugou qui ne savait pas comment y réagir. Ce qui ne manquait jamais de provoquer l'hilarité parmi leurs camarades.

Il avait toujours son caractère de cochon et râlait encore mais, il avait beaucoup mûri depuis le temps. Il avait appris à mieux communiquer et à travailler avec les autres. Il continuait de leur râler dessus et de les insulter de temps à autre mais, il y avait eu une nette amélioration au niveau de son comportement. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé.

Midoriya avait beaucoup gagné en confiance et, il était devenu beaucoup plus fort. Ce qui tranchait beaucoup avec son apparence qui n'avait pas changé tant que cela. Ses énormes yeux verts lui donnait toujours un air d'enfant et avec son sourire éclatant, il n'avait jamais l'air menaçant. Les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas étaient toujours surpris de voir qu'il était capable de porter un immeuble entier.

Autre point important à souligner le concernant : il avait appris à mieux contrôler son alter et il se brisait moins souvent les os. Il continuait de se les péter de temps à autre mais seulement quand il n'avait plus d'autre choix. Il était donc possible de dire qu'il y avait eu aussi des progrès de ce côté-là.

Leurs camarades avaient été témoins d'un autre changement au niveau de leur relation. Ils s'étaient vite rendus compte que Midoriya ne ressentait pas que de l'admiration pour son ami d'enfance. Quant à Bakugou, les coups d'œil qu'il lançait au derrière de Midoriya étaient loin d'être discrets. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva donc.

"Combien vous voulez parier qu'ils ne se mettront pas ensemble avant qu'on ait eu notre diplôme ?" avait lancé Kaminari qui ne se doutait pas qu'il y avait aussi un pari sur lui.

Il se trouvait que quand il était nerveux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envoyer de légères décharges électriques. La victime principale n'était autre que Shinsou qui s'était reçu plus de coup de jus que tout le restant de classe réunis pendant les cours. Tout le monde se demandait donc au bout de combien de temps, il allait finir par craquer ou comprendre pourquoi Kaminari faisait cela avec lui.

Pour en revenir au duo de choc de la classe, certains pensaient qu'avec un peu de chance ils étaient déjà ensemble et ne voulait simplement pas leur en parler.

"Je refuse de prendre part à cela ! Ce sont nos amis !" avait été la réponse d'Iida.

"Je pense que même après avoir eu notre diplôme, ils continueront de se tourner autour pendant longtemps !" avait sorti Todoroki avec son air blasé, ce qui lui valu une tape dans le dos de la part de Kaminari.

Sa déclaration avait surpris la majorité de la classe. Pas à cause de ce qu'il avait dit mais plutôt parce qu'il avait décidé de parier lui aussi. Todoroki ne voyait pas où était le problème. Les deux étaient ses amis, il était donc normal de parier sur eux. De plus, il était sûr de gagner.

S'il était aussi confiant, ce n'était pas sans raison. D'une part, il faisait partie du groupe qui était assez proche des deux pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Pourtant, il devait être celui qui voulait le plus les voir se sortir la tête du cul.

Ensuite, il savait que les deux étaient des cas désespérés. La raison était toute simple : les deux l'avaient choisi comme confident. Bien sûr, aucun des deux n'étaient au courant que l'autre lui parlait. Si cela avait été le cas, ils ne lui en auraient sans doute pas dit autant. De toute façon, Todoroki n'aurait rien dit. Même sans les supplications de Midoriya ou les menaces de Bakugou. C'était à eux de régler leurs affaires, pas à lui.

En fait, il n'avait eu aucune envie d'être mêlé à cette histoire mais, les deux autres ne lui avaient pas demandé son avis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Midoriya l'avait choisi. Ils étaient amis mais quelqu'un d'autre comme Uraraka, Aoyama ou même tout le reste de la classe auraient été ravis de lui venir en aide.

Pour ce qui était de Bakugou, c'était le plus grand des mystères. Dans un sens, c'était plutôt flatteur de savoir que ce dernier était suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour lui parler de ses problèmes sentimentaux. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait choisi pour lui en parler. Il pensait peut-être que Kirishima était trop occupé avec sa petite amie Mina. Que Kaminari avait mieux à faire comme draguer Shinsou. Todoroki ne savait pas, il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui poser la question.

Todoroki était donc condamné à devoir les écouter se plaindre sur leur sort sans rien dire. Quand, ce n'était pas l'un, c'était l'autre. Il ne pouvait jamais avoir la paix. Jamais. Parce qu'il n'avait pas que ces deux deux abrutis sur le dos. Il y en avait un autre qui avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Yoarashi avait besoin de l'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit mais lui aussi, commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté de lui donner son numéro.

"On devrait former un duo de héro quand on aura eu notre diplôme ! Nos alters sont compatibles !" ne cessait de lui dire son camarade de Shiketsu.

Comme si Todoroki n'avait pas compris les cent fois précédentes. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à avoir Kaminari dans les pattes et ce serait la totale. Une chance pour lui, la pile électrique ne semblait pas avoir envie de lui parler de ses problèmes avec Shinsou et c'était tant mieux. Todoroki n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir sur le dos lui aussi. Il en avait déjà assez avec les deux autres.

Au début, il avait bien essayé de leur donner des conseils en leur disant qu'ils feraient mieux de déclarer leurs sentiments mais, il avait abandonné cette idée depuis longtemps. Les deux étaient aussi butés l'un que l'autre, en plus d'être aveugles.

Midoriya était persuadé que son Kacchan ne s'intéressait jamais à lui. Il ne pouvait donc rien lui dire au risque de gâcher leur amitié. Pour ce qui était de Bakugou, Deku était juste Deku. Il avait toujours été comme cela avec lui. Il devait penser qu'ils étaient comme des frères. Todoroki avait dû se retenir pour ne pas lui lancer :

"Un frère qui aime renifler tes T-shirts !"

Une information sur Midoriya que Todoroki aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. Il semblait souffrir d'une grave addiction à la nitroglycérine. La seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à faire pour résoudre son problème était de voler les T-shirts de Bakugou. Ça, il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Non, Todoroki l'avait surpris en train de le faire. Ce qui était encore pire.

Midoriya avait à peine pris la peine de se montrer gêné. Parmi les images qu'il aurait souhaité effacer de sa mémoire, celle-ci entrait dans le top 10. Juste derrière celle de son père dans le lit avec Hawks. Il se moquait de savoir ce que faisait Midoriya pendant son temps livre, pareil avec son père mais, il aurait préférait ne rien savoir de tout cela. Todoroki avait beaucoup de mal à trouver l'odeur de caramel brûlé agréable mais chacun ses goûts.

Fait étrange, Bakugou ne semblait pas dérangé plus que cela par la disparition de ses vêtements. Soit Midoriya s'arrangeait pour les lui rendre en douce, soit il avait une armoire remplie de T-shirts. Todoroki se demandait toujours quelle serait sa réaction s'il savait que son ami d'enfance les lui voler. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire parce qu'il avait promis de garder le secret.

Au moins, Bakugou ne lui avait pas infliger ce genre de scènes. Lui était plutôt du genre à râler contre tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout contre ce foutu nerd, de son air adorable, de ses grands yeux si expressif et de son cul parfait. C'était déjà assez lourd.

Todoroki n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment deux gars aussi intelligents qu'eux, ils étaient dans les premiers de leur classe, pouvaient être en même temps aussi cons. Ils étaient pourtant capables de se comprendre sans se parler par moments. Pendant les combats, ils n'avaient aucun mal à travailler ensemble parce qu'ils se comprenaient si bien. Pour ce qui était de comprendre les sentiments de l'autre, c'était une catastrophe totale.

Il était donc sans doute celui qui avait le plus envie de les voir se mettre ensemble. Toute la classe et aussi les autres élèves du lycée, pensaient qu'ils étaient le duo parfait. Là-dessus, ils n'avaient pas tort. Pour Todoroki, c'était surtout parce qu'il voulait avoir la paix. Parce que les deux le faisaient chier autant l'un que l'autre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
